This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objectives [unreadable]The objectives stated in the recent renewal proposal are these: create a draft plan for the final build out of NSLS-II for life sciences, create a conceptual design for a Phase-1 buildup of macromolecular crystallography beamlines at NSLS-II, establish advisory committees, specify details, of floor layouts for two or three adjacent sectors, plan the timing of the move of NSLS beamline components to the three-pole wigglers at NSLS-II, and specify a Lab and Office Building to serve a Biology Village on the NSLS-II floor. Although these objectives were warmly endorsed by the review panel, we were not directly funded to pursue any of these objectives. Nevertheless, with limited resources available to us, we commenced effort to address a subset of these objectives and report them here because of their importance to the integrated project. Results -- Three proposals were approved by the NSLS-II SAC: Two were for a canted-pair of undulators. FMX would produce a beam as small as one micron diameter to serve the most difficult problems https://www.px.nsls.bnl.gov/for_mxbat/BDP_2010_FMX_21.pdf. AMX would be highly accessible and efficient, having top quality automation. A third approved beamline was SM3, to employ a three-pole wiggler source and to provide correlated MX and optical spectroscopy. The approved proposals were prepared by a group, calling ourselves the MX Working Group, which met regularly over the previous two years, working to design especially undulator beamlines. A nearly complete roster includes: Lonny Berman, NSLS and NSLS-II;Robert Sweet, Dieter Schneider, Howard Robinson, Allen Orville, Alexei Soares, Annie Heroux, Deborah Stoner-Ma, BNL Biology;Mark Chance, Michael Sullivan, Wuxian Shi, Case Western Reserve;Wayne Hendrickson, Columbia University and NSLS-II;Marc Allaire, Vivian Stojanoff, Jean Jakoncic, Kun Qian, NSLS;Qun Liu, John Schwanof, Randy Abramowitz;Columbia Univ. Plans [unreadable]A full time-line of our efforts are the the full Research Progress report. Now we wait. We have made clear that we in the PXRR are prepared to do whatever is necessary to bring these plans to fruition. We also work with The Working Group and others to prepare a scientific case for BER/DOE support of future beamlines. We see this as the next best possibility for finding funding for the approved MX/Spectroscopy beamline known as SM3. Significance [unreadable]Our longstanding efforts to create a life-science presence at NSLS-II are bearing fruit. The new facilities there will be the best in the world for all x-ray-based studies of biomolecular structure.